Liebestrank und andere Verwechslungen
by Privilege
Summary: Hermine hat keine Ahnung, dass Fred und George einen neuen Scherzartikel erfunden haben. Und gerade DEN, einen Liebestrank, wollen sie an IHR ausprobieren. Doch dann kommt alles anders als geplant...
1. Prolog Hermine, das Versuchskaninchen

**_Prolog: Hermine, das Versuchskaninchen_**

George Weasley ergriff seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Wörter. Die Flüssigkeit in dem Kupferkessel nahm jetzt eine ekelhaft grüne Farbe an. George runzelte die Stirn. „Fred!", rief er nach seinem Bruder, „hier kann was nicht stimmen. _So _nimmt uns das doch keiner als Liebestrank ab. Das Zeug sieht aus wie Trollpopel." Er schnüffelte. „Und riecht auch so." Fred grinste.

„Ich probier mal ob den nicht geruchsneutral machen kann. Und die Farbe", fügte er hinzu, „löst sich auf, wenn man sie mit Wasser mischt!"

George zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn du meinst!" Er grinste. „Na, Lust ihn mal auszuprobieren?" Fred schüttelte sich und rümpfte die Nase. „Nee, lass mal! Ich habe keine Lust, dir mein halbes Leben hinterherzurennen!"

„Aber sind wir nicht sowieso unzertrennlich? Daran kann doch auch der ein- oder andere Liebestrank nichts ändern..."

„Nein, das nicht..."

„Na, also!" George musterte seinen Zwillingsbruder vom Kopf bis zu den alten , ausgelatschten Turnschuhen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht und wir sollten jemand anders nehmen ..."

Eine Weile grübelten beide, dann –

„Vielleicht... sollten wir Harry, unserm Sponsor, mal ´ne Freude machen..."

„Hä!" Fred starrte seinen Bruder verständnislos an. Dieser verdrehte die Augen und sagte eindringlich: „_Hermine!_"

„Was soll mit der sein?" Diesmal war es George der Fred verständnislos anschaute.

„Bist du blind oder einfach zu doof?"

„Du meinst, wir sollten...?" Er grinste breit.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Und wie willst du das hinkriegen?"

„Na ja, ich hoffe doch, sie wird uns morgen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten... Wenn sie doch sowieso in der Winkelgasse ist... Wir bieten ihr etwas zu trinken an und –schwupps- sie ist in Harry verknallt. Was meinst du?"

„Brillant!"

„Und was bin _ich_?"

„Brillant... Na ja, vielleicht..."

Für alle, die keine Lust auf graue-Zellen-Muskelkater haben, hier noch mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Prologs:

Fred und George haben einen neuen Scherzartikel, einen Liebestrank erfunden. Doch keiner der beiden will ihn testen. Harry ist schon lange in Hermine verliebt, also beschließen sie, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, schließlich hat er die beiden gesponsert. Doch dann läuft alles anders...

Reviewen nicht verboten!


	2. Sag niemals nie

_**Sag niemals nie **_

Hermine Granger bummelte durch die Läden von Hogsmeade (Sorry , ich hatte Winkelgasse geschrieben!) . Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und es wurde Zeit Geschenke zu kaufen . Denn Schal tief ins Gesicht gezogen betrat Hermine den Honigtopf . Sie hoffte dort ein Geschenk für Ron zu finden . Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die prall gefüllten Regale . Die meisten Sorten würde Ron im Schlaf erkennen . " Na super , Ron " , dachte sie während sie weiter an den Regalen entlangwanderte , " Wenn du nicht dauernd so viel Zeug in dich reinfressen würdest hätte ich es jetzt leichter ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich zu kaufen !"

Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine hübsch verpackte Tüte mit allen ungewöhnlichen Sachen drinnen die sich im Honigtopf hatten auftreiben lassen .

Als sie nach draußen in das rege Weihnachtsgetümmel trat entdeckte sie Fred und George Weasley die ihr zuwinkten .

"Hi !" , begrüßte sie die Zwillinge ein wenig atemlos , nachdem sie sich endlich durch die Menge gekämpft hatte .

"Hallo Herms !" , begrüßten sie die Zwillinge im Chor , "Lust auf ein Butterbier ?"

"Na ja , " Hermine zögerte , "eigentlich bin ich mit Harry und Ron verabredet ..."

"Ja , wir haben sie eben in den drei Besen gesehen , das war vor fünf Minuten!" , erwiderte Fred . Hermine war schleierhaft wieso die zwei so hartnäckig waren , normalerweise liefen sie gleich weiter zu Zonko oder sonstwohin wenn sie sie trafen . Falls man bei Fred und George überhaupt von _normal _sprechen konnte . Hermine ergab sich ihrem Schicksaal und lief neben den beiden her bis sie den Pub erreicht hatten . Drinnen war es herrlich warm.

"Hallo , Hermine !"

Hermine drehte sich um und erkannte Hagrid der den üblichen großen Humpen vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen hatte .

"Hallo Hagrid ! Was machst du hier ? " , begrüßte sie den Wildhüter .

"Oh , " Hagrid drehte sich um und spähte in die Menge " Ich bin mit - oh , hallo Olympe !" Er nahm der riesigen Frau die gerade auf sie zugestapft kam die Butterbiere aus den tellergroßen Händen . Eigentlich hätte sie noch etwas mit Hagrid plaudern können , da die Zwillinge gerade die Getränke holten , aber Hagrid schien so mit Madame Maxime beschäftigt zu sein das er sie gar nicht mehr wahrnahm . Hermine grinste .

"Hey , Hermine !" , rief es plötzlich von einem der Tische . Hermine sah sich um und entdeckte Harry und Ron mit Ginny und Loona Lovegood an einem Tisch in der Ecke sitzen . "Hallo ihr vier ! Sind Fred und George schon-? "

"Jep , sie waren grade hier und holen uns Butterbier !" antwortete Ron . Er rutschte durch damit Hermine sich hinsetzten konnte . Zwei Minuten später , in den Händen sieben Flaschen Butterbier , saßen auch Fred und George Weasley mit am Tisch . Sie grinsten .

"Ihr habt mir jetzt aber nicht irgendwas ins Glas gemischt oder !" , fragte sie .

Für einen Moment verschwand das Grinsen in den Gesichtern von Fred und George und ein Ausdruck von Entsetzten trat hinein . Sie fassten sich jedoch schnell wieder .

" Wie könnten wir dir je was ins Glas mischen ?" fragte Fred gespielt entrüstet .

"Wo du doch genau weißt das _wir _so etwas nie tun würden !" beendete George den Satz seines Bruders . Hermine lachte und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier . Es schmeckte wie immer , lecker und warm . Sie entspannte sich . Tatsächlich hatte sie für einen Moment geglaubt Fred oder George (oder beide!) hätten ihr was ins Glas gemischt ( Wo sie nach den Kanariencremeschnitten und diversem anderen Zeugs ja auch reichlich Grund zu gehabt hatte ! ) Jetzt wo sie sich beruhigt hatte , wirkten auch die Zwillinge wieder locker und witzig wie immer .

Viel zu schnell , nach vielen Partien Snape explodiert und Zauberschach , war es Zeit zu gehen .

" Ähem , Hermine ! " Harry tippte ihr auf die Schulter .

"Ja ? Was gibt's ?"

" Machst du heut abend noch was ?" Bei dieser Frage lief er knallrot an . Ron ging kopfschüttelnd an ihnen vorbei nach draußen , wo sich der leichte Schneefall inzwischen in ein wahres Schneegestöber verwandelt hatte.

"Nein, eigentlich nichts außer oben in meinem Zimmer noch ein bisschen zu lernen. Parvati und der Rest gehen aus , deswegen werde ich -hoffentlich- meine Ruhe haben !" Sie lächelte . "Wieso ?"

"Können wir uns " , er blickte auf seine Uhr ( nachdem seine alte endgültig den Geist aufgegeben hatte , hatte er sich eine neue gekauft ) " um neun im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen ?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln . "Okay . "

Er grinste sie an , schlug sich dann den Jackenkragen hoch und lief hinter Ron her nach draußen . Hermine wunderte sich das Harry sie treffen wollte , allein , was sonst nie vorkam.Aber er war ihr Kumpel und das bereits seit sechs Jahren . Da konnte sie ihm den Gefallen schon tun .

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss begenteten sie Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson . Die beiden standen knutschend auf einem der Wege . Hermine schüttelte sich .

"Nie würde ich so ein ( Das was Hermine dachte muss hier nicht so genau beschrieben werden ) küssen " , dachte sie angewidert .

Aber man konnte nie wissen , hatte Hermines Großmutter immer gesagt ( Hermine hatte sie sehr gemocht , fand allerdings das Meiste was sie an Lebensweisheiten gesagt hatte absurd ) . Wieder zurück im Schloss verzog sich Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal . Bis zu ihrem Treffen mit Harry blieben ihr noch zwei Stunden und die wollte sie auf jeden Fall nutzen .

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer , ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chappy ! Ich weiß besonders viel ist nicht passiert , aber immerhin hat Herms jetzt den Liebestrank intus ;) Und bitte fleißig weiter reviewen !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Falsche Zeit , falscher Ort **_

_Flashback_

"Harry , es ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen das etwas schiefgeht ! Wir sind schließlich Genies ! ", trug George im Brustton tiefster Überzeugung vor . Er und Fred hatten Harry für 22.00 Uhr in den Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel bestellt . Er war da , allerdings mehr als skeptisch .

"Komm schon Harry ! An irgendwem müssen wir es doch testen ! " George warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu . ' Halt die Klappe und lass mich machen ' hieß das . Fred streckte im die Zunge raus , genau in dem Moment in dem George Harry endlich überredet hatte .

" Na gut . Und was muss ich bzw. sie , dafür tun ? " fragte er . Man sah ihm an das er sich unwohl fühlte .

" Ganz simpel , Harry . Wir mixen ihr das Zeug unter und du musst nur dafür sorgen das du sie innerhalb von zwei Stunden , nachdem sie das Zeug genommen hat siehst . Als erster näturlich !" fügte er hinzu . " Wir arbeiten allerdings noch an einem Gegenmittel . Das heißt wenn sie dich nervt können wir vorläufig auch nichts dagegen tun !" ergänzte George grinsend .

Harry grinste ebenfalls . " Ich glaube nicht das ich in der Lage bin Hermine nervend zu finden selbst wenn sie mir Tag und Nacht aus Der Geschichte von Hogwarts vorliest !"

" Also wenn du sie morgen um neun irgendwohin bestellst geben wir ihr vorher das Zeug . Aber sie muss pünktlich sein . Du übrigens auch ! Sonst verliebt sie sich hinterher in einen alten Putzlappen , oder gar in einen Lehrer der zufällig bei ihr vorbeikommt !" erklärte George Harry .Harry holte tief Luft , dann nickte er .

" Okay ich werd dafür sorgen das sie da ist . Aber wenn irgendetwas schief geht , " er machte eine kleine Pause , " bring ich euch um !"

"Okay . Aber schmiede noch keine Mordpläne den wir sind , wie ich eben schon sagte , Genies !" Fred verbeugte sich , leicht spöttisch , vor Harry .

_Flashback Ende _

Hermine kramte in ihrer Schultasche .Es war bereits halb neun doch Hermine wollte unbedingt noch die letzten Seiten des Kapitels über Panthologie , ein überaus spannendes Thema welches sie gerade in Aritmanthik behandelten zuende lesen . Doch sie fand es nicht . Sie suchte und suchte , aber in ihrer Schultasche war das Buch nicht . Natürlich ! Hermine schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn . Sie musste es in der großen Halle vergessen haben , sie erinnerte sich heute morgen darin gelesen zu haben . Sie seufzte, stand auf und ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dieser war so gut wie leer , da morgen die Ferien anfingen und die meisten früh ins Bett gingen . Als Hermine nach unten kam , saßen nur noch Harry & Ron die Schach spielten , Ginny mit einem Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse , Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell in den knautschigen Sesseln . Sie bemerkten sie nicht einmal . Hermine mochte es nicht abends allein im Schloss rumzurennen , außerdem war es stockfinster . Bis sie die große Halle endlich erreicht hatte war es viertel vor neun . Sie verfluchte sich selbst , als sie feststellte das ihr Zauberstab oben im behaglich warmen Schlafsaal lag .Weitere zehn Minuten verstrichen . Endlich füllte Hermine etwas . Im schwachen Licht einer Fackel sah sie das es ihr Arithmanthikbuch war . Sie seufzte erleichtert auf und lief dann zurück zum Ausgang der großen Halle .

Währenddessen starrte Harry angespannt auf seine Uhr . Er hatte ein Gefühl im Bauch , von dem er nicht wusste ob es Sorge um Hermine oder um den Liebestrank war . Drei Minuten vor Neun . Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe .

"Wo bleibt sie bloß ?" fragte er sich .

Hermine flog inzwischen durch die Korridore .Zwei Minuten vor Neun . "Nicht das es schlimm ist wenn ich mal zu spät komme ", dachte Hermine , " Harry und Ron lassen mich auch oft warten !" Trotzdem wollte sie jetzt in ihr warmes , weiches Bett oder wenigstens in einen der roten Sessel am warmen Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes . Hermine bog in eine Ecke ein und -

"Auuuuuuuuuuuu!" , hörte Hermine jemanden aufkreischen . Gleichzeitig füllte sie einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrer Schläfe . Aber irgendwie schienen auch ihre Innereien durcheinander gekommen zu sein . Ihr Herz pochte heftig und ihr Magen feierte eine wilde Party in Hermines Bauch .

"Wer zum Teufel ist da ?" Hermine kannte diese Stimme . Sehr gut sogar . Doch irgendwie nahm sie sie heute anders auf als sonst . Wohltuend und kräftig .

"_Lumos!_" Der schwache Schein eines Zauberstabs erleuchtete den Korridor . Hermine blickte in zwei sturmgraue Augen . _Wunderschöne _Augen . Die Augen starrten sie entsetzt an . Dann -

"Granger !" hörte Hermine ihn flüstern .

"M-Malfoy ?" Hermine erkannte ihre eigene Stimme nicht so schwach und zittrig wie sie jetzt klang . Ihr Herz pochte noch schneller und ihr Magen hatte angefangen Salza zu tanzen .

"Was machst du hier ?" Er blickte sie immer noch an . "Warum ist mir noch nie aufgefallen wie gut er aussieht ?" , dachte Hermine während sie Draco immer noch anstarrte. "Was mache ich hier eigentlich ?" , war der darauf folgende Gedanke . Da stand sie doch tatsächlich hier und starrte Malfoy an . Und das schlimmste an alledem war , es _gefiel _ihr . Völlig durcheinander machte Hermine auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte an einem völlig verblüfften (und ahnungslosen !) Draco Malfoy vorbei um die Ecke und die Treppe hoch . Endlich erreichte sie die fette Dame .

"Na na , Kindchen , was hast du den so spät noch draußen gemacht ?"

"Nichts . Werwolfspfote !" ( Das Passwort war Tagszuvor geändert worden )

"Ist ja gut . " Sie klappte auf . "Hat bestimmt was mit nem Jungen zutun , oder ?" rief sie ihr noch hinterher bevor sie wieder zuklappte .

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr . Viertel nach neun . "Harry !" rief sie .

"Hermine, bist du das ?"

Harry kam auf sie zu . "Wo warst du so lange ?" fragte er sie .

"Entschuldigung , aber ich habe mein Arithmanthikbuch gesucht und dann bin ich auf dem Flur auch noch mit Malfoy zusammengestoßen ... "

Harry wurde blaß als er das hörte doch dann lächelte er .

"Dann ist es ja okay . Gute Nacht !" Damit drehte er sich um und ging .

Hermine brauchte eine Weile bs sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte . Dann wurde ihr auch klar das Harry sie eigentlich etwas fragen wollte . Aber eigentlich passte es ganz gut das er jetzt nicht mehr gefragt hatte den Hermine war fürchterlich durcheinander . Sie rollte sich in ihrem Lieblingssessel zusammen holte Krummbein auf ihren Schoß und schlief ein .

Hoffe euch gefällt das Chap !


End file.
